NOYPI
NOYPI Noypi is a guild on the Rosal server. The first All-Filipino high level guild to be formed on Rosal. In the course of its history, it has become the most powerful of all Filipino and Asian guilds not only in Rosal but in all of Dofus. Noypi is a dream guild. Several Filipino players in Rosal have attempted to make their own versions of the Ultimate Filipino Guild, but none of them have lasted long enough to be called as such. Noypi has been consistent with its goals: * to bind all Filipino players together in Rosal, * to share the Filipino culture to those who are willing to embrace it and * to have fun e.g each others butts, call each other names, hunt down enemy guilds The guild continues to exist because of the members willingness to preserve and protect the guild from collapsing. All of the members are willing to to help each other. It is because of this willingness to help, that the guild remains strong. Noypi values the honesty, respect towards fellow members and loyalty of each member. This is why, like a family, the guild is hella tight. If not for the dedication and support of each member, Noypi would cease to exist. As of recent, the guild now welcomes non-Filipino members. ---- The Name Noypi (plural Noypis) --- (slang) A Filipino; a person who is Filipino in ethnicity. Etymology : Reversed form of the Tagalog word Pinoy also meaning Filipino. The Logo During the creation of the guild, Pioneers decided to make the logo look similar to the Filipino flag. Hence, the Blue background and the Sun motif. The Logo was made by Lydiaslechonpinas, the first Leader of Noypi. Membership Membership is about 60 players level 70-190+ (average around 115). Minimum level for new invites is 70+. They must be active P2P players. Filipino members can only invite non-Filipino players if they are level 100+ and are close friends or are husband and wife. Majority of its members are Filipino. That means members are Filipino by blood, but are also living in different parts of the world. The guild is also international because it now welcomes non-Filipino members as mentioned above. Guild chat is in Tagalog language and also English. Class and Profession Every class is represented. The guild has a level 100 Alchemist: [Arthrus], Farmer: [Do''s-be'' and Ma-An], Fisherman: [Mac-oo] , Baker: [Ma-An], Fishmonger: [Mac-oo] and Jeweler: [Lydiaslechonpinas]. The guild also has a level 100 Jewel Magus: [Lydiaslechonpinas, Mudkiller, Nyxalyen], Tailor Magus: [Mac-oo], Shoe Magus:[Lydiaslechonpinas] and Hammer Magus: [Airs]. House and Paddock Noypi has 3 houses ; One Big Bontarian house located at -30,-52 (House of Mac-oo), a Small Keeholo house in the Canopy Village in Otomai -57,12 (House of Nyxalyen) and a Little Carver house in Brakmar -21,38 (House of Tricell) . Inside the Little Carver house, members will b able to carve wands, bows and staffs. They will also be able to repair bows, wands and staffs. The guild also has 2 paddocks. One of them is in Astrub 10,-20 and the other is in Brakmar -23,37. The paddock in Brakmar is privately owned. The other paddock in Astrub was aquired using general funds. Ranks and Rights A members rank depends on the members donation of XP to the guild, activeness and length of stay in guild. A member gains rights according to his rank. A newly recruited member will be on trial till he or she has given 20000XP to guild. He or She is then promoted to Apprenticeship status and is given the right to invite other people, distribute XP, use the paddocks, place and collect a perceptor. Members whose level is 70 to 100 '''is given the rank of '''Guard. Those who are in the level range of 100 to 200 are given the rank of Protector. Pioneers of the guild are given leadership rights and are given the privilege to choose their own rank. Alts of members below level 100 are given the rank of Servant and alts above level 100+ are given the rank of Reservist. Perceptors Noypi has 7 perceptors. Therefore, a member can only place one perceptor at any given time. This is to ensure equal opportunity for each member to utilize a perceptor. Perceptors are collected by the member who placed the perceptor. In case of frequent perc attacks of enemy guilds, the perc is collected by the Treasurer and the loot is given back to the owner of the perceptor. Alliances Noypi is not an aggressive guild. Although, members may sometimes hit on perceptors with whom the guild has neutral relations with. Once a perceptor is attacked by a non-friendly guild, defenders report the incident to its Leaders. A truce or an alliance is formulated between guilds to prevent further attacks. Guilds that refuse an alliance, after a conflict between guilds, are put in the Enemy list below. Members are free to hunt down perceptors of any enemy guild, until such a truce or an alliance is agreed upon by the Leaders. Enemy Guilds Alta, Blitzkrieg, Muminki, Nocny Patrol, Polish Heroes, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Swass, Touch my Funk, Twisted Empire Ally Guilds AFK, Chaotic Reign, Earth, The Elkamysts, Emanon, Fire Nation, Flower Power, Heaven Knights, Icengard, Italia, My Kung Fu is Better, Night Rage, Stairway to Heaven, Stabbity Death, Super Friends, The Old Guard, The Spirits Within Contact If you are interested in joining Noypi, please contact Ma-An, Mac-oo, Tol, Pimphand, Airs, Mudkiller, Nyxalyen, Taong-Kahoy, Dos-be, Arthrus, Furtherseemsforever or any of the guilds members. ---- The Creation By Ma-An maan just erase this after u see it.. :( unfair wla ako sa main pic.. ulit tayo ha pagbalik ko.. pwease.... nyx.. :D construction